


Kiss Me Before I Lose My Mind

by annacarol123



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annacarol123/pseuds/annacarol123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just kiss me before I fucking lose my mind!" That was the last thing she expected to come out of his mouth in that moment, but after an eventful and exhausting night, Felicity was definetly not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Before I Lose My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is old, really. I think I wrote it last year or something and have already posted it. But, I'm new to AO3, so I thought I'd post this here too, so here we go.

“You have absolutely no right to tell me what I am or am not allowed to do!” Felicity yelled back at him. She didn’t know what got him so angry. Yes, the night hasn’t exactly gone as planned, but it was definitely not her fault and he shouldn’t be taking it out on her like that. If one of them should be angry, it’s her.

“If you want to go on a mission with me, then yes, I do!” He slammed his bow on the table, and the noise that usually would have made her flinch, didn’t even have an effect on her. “What if I wasn’t able to protect you after that stunt you pulled? You could have gotten hurt!”

He must have said that at least a thousand times on the ride back to the foundry. Diggle was away in a much needed vacation with Lyla, so Felicity insisted she should help the Arrow this time. It wasn’t the first time she had done this. She knew the risks. She also knew he would protect her.

“I could have gotten hurt?” She asked in disbelief. “I was not the one being held at gunpoint – a very big gun, by the way – so yeah, I’m sorry for saving your life.”

“I could have gotten out of there without your help–”

“Oh, yeah, I could see that.” She interrupted him. Sarcasm dripping from her tone.

“And I specifically told you to go and leave me behind if anything went sideways, and you didn’t listen!”

“Are we seriously going to discuss this again? I was not going to leave you to die!” She yelled, pacing in front of her computers. When he didn’t respond immediately she stopped pacing and looked at him. He looked like he was going to explode, but he was staring at his shoes, his arms crossed at his chest. He looked exhausted. She instantly felt guilty for yelling. He was Oliver. The Oliver who took the blame for everything that went wrong around him. The Oliver who always wanted to save everyone. The same Oliver who must have felt terrified at the perspective of losing yet another friend. “Hey,” she called, walking up to him and standing close to him until he looked up and his gaze met hers. “What is it?” She said, and the anger was gone from her tone, replaced by a warmth that was characteristic of her. 

“You can’t do things like that,” he said, making his voice sound calm and collected. “I can’t do this without you.” He added. “I can’t lose you.”

“But you didn’t lose me, did you?” She asked, a small smile forming on her face. “I’m right here, safe and sound, and as talkative as ever, meaning that not letting me die there might prove to be a mistake sometime in the near future when you have like a headache or something and I start rambling like I am doing right now.” And she did it. She got him to smile. Just that little smile he allows his lips to curve into when she starts talking nonstop, which happen more often than not. “See? Everything’s fine.” She told him, while her smile still lightened up her beautiful features.

Then he did something she wasn’t expecting. He put both his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, smiling wider and giving her hips a light squeeze of reassurance that, yes, everything was indeed okay. Felicity’s breath caught in her throat, but the moment was lost in an instant. He quickly pulled his hands away from her and stepped back, that shadow of a smile disappearing as if it was never there.

“It’s not.” He said, after a moment of gathering his thoughts and Felicity had to think really hard for a moment to remember what they were talking about. “It’s not okay, you have to promise me you won’t do that again.”

Felicity let out an exasperated sigh and ran her fingers through her perfectly curled hair, trying to think of something that would get him to stop beating himself up. “I can’t promise that!”

“Felicity!” 

“Oliver!” She responded in the same frustrated tone, which only aggravated him more. “You swoop in to save me and Digg all the time and–”

“Yes, and I had years of training for that.” He interrupted her.

“Fine, I might not be a robot with an ‘attack mode’ switch like you, but Diggle has been working with me for months and while I admit I can’t fight a 6’5 man with muscles of steel I am capable of surprising someone who has their back turned to me as I have proven today.”

“You got lucky.”

“No, I didn’t!” 

“You did.”

“Oh my God, Oliver, drop this.” 

“If something had happened to you I don’t even know what I would do…” He started again, and Felicity really just wanted to slap him really hard. 

“I am fine!” She yelled for what felt like the hundredth time. 

Oliver groaned. “You’re so frustrating!”

“Me? I’m the frustrating one? You’ve got to be kiddin–”

“Just kiss me before I fucking lose my mind!” Oliver interrupted her.

She looked up at him, stunned. What? Did he just say? No, of course not. This is just her crazy brain, thinking crazy unrealistic thoughts about Oliver Queen telling her to kiss him… Right? “What?” That’s the only thing she could think of to say to him in that moment. She didn’t trust herself to formulate any coherent thoughts, much less say them out loud.

“Please, just…” He stepped forward and leaned in closer to her slowly, as if he was waiting for her to stop him. When it was clear that she wouldn’t, he leaned the rest of the way in.

And their lips met.

At first it was uncertain, barely there.

But then he pressed his mouth on hers with more force, putting his arms around her and pulling her body close to his. She could feel the green leather from his gear through the thin fabric of her expensive designer dress. His hands were drawing circles on her back while he ran his tongue through the length of her lips, begging to enter her mouth. 

She was kissing Oliver Queen. It was actually happening. It wasn’t product of her very inappropriate imagination. She was kissing him and it was better than anything she could have ever imagined. It was needy and passionate and certain and hot. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started playing with the ends of his hair as he deepened the kiss even more.

Finally, their lips parted and Oliver rested his forehead against hers. 

“That was…” She started breathlessly, unable to think of anything to say.

“Did I just leave the Felicity Smoak at a loss for words?” He said with a grin on his face. “That must be a first.”

“Did Oliver Queen just kiss someone who’s not a insanely hot supermodel? Another first.” She responded quickly, trying to prove to herself that he couldn’t leave her speechless. Not even with that unbelievably talented tongue of his.

“You might not be a supermodel, but the insanely hot part? I have to disagree.” He said as his grin grew wider.

She pointed a finger at him, trying really hard not to be affected by his flirting. “What,” she started, poking his chest with her raised finger. “Was that about?”

He removed a strand of hair that had fallen over her face and tucked it behind her ear.   
Running his thumb over her cheek, he leaned in again and gave her a quick and sweet peck on the lips. “I was terrified tonight. I actually thought I was going to lose you.” He said quietly, almost as a whisper. 

She tried holding back her laughter but failed after a moment. A confused expression appeared on his face, which only made her laugh more.

“Why are you laughing?” He asked, and she could swear that the frown on his face was the cutest thing she had ever seen. 

“Nothing, it’s just,” she paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and considerably calming down. “If I knew picking up a fight with six armed men twice my size was what it would take for you to kiss me I would have done it sooner.”

Oliver faked a shocked face and grabbed her by the waist. Once she couldn’t escape from his embrace he started tickling her which literally made her scream from laughing so much. 

“Take it back.”

“Not a chance.” She managed to get out in between laughter.

“I would if I were you.” He teased. Continuing to tickle her. Felicity actually had tears grouping in her eyes from laughing so hard.

“I won’t– Fine, fine! I take it back!” She yelled as he put her down. He was the one laughing at her now, and she couldn’t help but smile in return as her breathing steadied once again.

Not being able to keep his hands off of her he pulled her close again. Leaning down and kissing her neck instead of her lips this time. Felicity tilted her head, giving him better access. 

It didn’t take him long to find the spot. The one that made her legs weak. A moan escaped her lips and she could feel his smile against her skin. 

“Oliver,” she whispered his name as he sucked one more time on the sensitive skin of her neck. That was going to leave a mark tomorrow.

“Yes?” He replied distractedly, his full attention directed at her neck.

“Kiss me before I fucking lose my mind.” 

So he did.


End file.
